A recently occurring trend has been the desire to incorporate designs of increasing complexity and three-dimensional appearance into interior spaces. Floor coverings such as carpet, carpet tiles, area rugs, runners, and like interior design elements have long been recognized as having the ability to substantially influence the appearance and character of an interior space. The design incorporated within such floor covering materials may be used to reflect a theme within the space as well as to convey a desired aesthetic impression. Due to the influence of emerging technology as an element of day to day life, designs reflective of technological themes including complex patterning and the like are believed to be highly desirable.
Technology, linked with exceptionally good design, is an emerging trend of ever increasing importance. Good design is an important element of market growth. Technology advancements permit the useful and practical implementation of such desirable design features.
The desire for designs of ever increasing complexity in floor covering materials has in the past been hampered by the practical ability to apply complex designs in a truly consistent and highly reproducible manner such that element to element variations are imperceptible thereby permitting two or more separate elements to be arranged in a manner which appears substantially continuous. The difficulty of obtaining such perceived continuity has heretofore been found to be particularly problematic when using complex designs and/or designs of three-dimensional character. While the problem may be addressed by using simple repetitive patterns, such products may not be desirable to all users. Accordingly, it is generally desired to have more exciting interiors.
With the development of technology, there has been a corresponding increase in the ability of individuals to become more expressive. This in turn has translated into greater expectations regarding day-to-day experiences. At the same time, consumers expect goods to have added value. Of paramount importance are good aesthetics, which are being achieved even though there is a significant trend to lower manufacturing cost. In order to meet these expectations, designers are more multi-tasked than ever before in an effort to bring new design philosophies to every day consumable items while nonetheless maintaining affordability.
The following rules and tools reflect this emerging design philosophy.
New Millennium Rules and Tools:
Designs and colors should be mixed, not matched.
The only rule is: there are no rules as long as you don't keep it simple.
Create dazzling, daring, inspirational, exciting and the unexpected in design.
It's time for the design world to be audacious and take “Xtreme” risks.
Designs can be naive—loosely drawn or sketched, reflecting a certain innocence or frivolous approach.
Use counter change in pattern and in color.
Make circles of all kinds and scales—indicative of the importance of communications.
The application of such rules and tools has led to the following major emerging design themes.
Hyper-Reality
Optically engaging and controversial; three-dimensional, illusionary digital expressions; designs that generate pure emotional responses; designs to fill “empty” spaces; fantastic reality; and photo-realism “shock” effects.
Colors: Ice Blue, Cerulean, Scarlet, Charred Indigo, Mustard, Blued Grey, White, Daffodil, Olive, Old Magnolia, Gold Moss, Periwinkle and Thunder Grey.
Techno Pop
Uninhibited creation and freedom of expression; super-scale designs; explosive, technology-influenced patterns; bold and symbolic; and dot-com looks.
Colors: Dramatic Brights, Primary-Secondary-Tertiary Orange and Gold.
Industrial Chic
Heavy metal, hard-edged metallic looks; industrial age-inspired concepts; and 3-D effects that can disturb or excite the senses. Expect the unexpected.
Colors: Black, Grey, Pewter, Silver, Beige, Copper and Bronze.
Surface Tension
Intriguing surfaces that enhance the fascination of real and tactile or illusory textures; crumpled weaves; hombre stripes; distorted weave effects; interplay of conflicting elements; and sensual vision—designs that are more than skin deep and exemplify the sensations of luxury and lightness without the associated costs.
Colors: Neutrals, Beiges, Greys, Olive, Lilac, Coffee Tones, and colors that emphasize the look of texture.
Organic Origins
Based on nature's environment and “life-giving” cell structures; stones, leaves and water; and investment in the future.
Colors: Nature's Colors—all kinds of Greens and Blues, but generally more Autumn-inspired and Earth Pigments.
Ecostyle
Natural fiber inspirations and dried grasses. This Ecostyle theme provides desired stability to all the other themes—imparting balance and harmony in our lives. Raffia effects, coir, ramie, abaca, sisal.
Colors: Cafe au lait, Warmed Milk, Putty Gold, Beiges and a hint of Claret.